Sweet Delusions
by Nohara Rin
Summary: RECOVERED STORY! Kakashi mengerutkan alis peraknya, "Muntah?" Rin menggangguk imut. "Iya, kalau sudah begitu nanti kau jatuh sakit lagi karena lemas—" "—kok? Seperti orang hamil?" kerutan alis Kakashi makin dalam.
1. Chapter 1

_Warning : chapter ini mengandung spoiler & timeline manga chapter 629._

_Note: Dapet ide cerita ini setelah baca chapter 629 kemarin yang bikin aku nangis…_

_Disclaimer: Naruto & Team Seven adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

**_Sweet Delusions_**

* * *

"_RAIKIRI!_"

Kakashi mendorong telapak tangannya yang sudah dilapisi jurus petirnya, ia tak ragu lagi untuk menghunus dada Obito. Namun nampaknya, mantan rekan setimnya itu bergerak lebih cepat dengan memutar _tomoe_ _sharingan_ di matanya.

_Drashh!_

Rin memuntahkan darah selagi mengerang dan sedikit terbatuk. Dagunya sudah dialiri cairan merah kental. Kakashi segera menarik lengannya. Kakashi terkesiap, matanya terbelalak dan seketika luka dalam hatinya kian lebar, terasa kering namun perih, dan begitu menganga.

Ia menarik tangannya dengan cepat.

Memori itu!

Rin.

Obito terbatuk darah, dadanya telah ditembus dan ia menyeringai.

"Lihat," Obito menunjuk lubang besar ciptaan Kakashi di dadanya. "Tak ada hati di sini, Kakashi. Tak ada luka…"

Kakashi membuka matanya lebih lebar, adrenalinnya sudah terpacu. Sejak tadi diseret dalam pusaran Obito, Kakashi disiksa secara psikis. Inilah kelebihan Uchiha yang paling tidak adil. Mereka pintar membuat ilusi yang disebut _genjutsu_ melalui _kekkai genkai_ mereka, mata _sharingan_.

Kakashi pernah terjebak dalam _genjutsu_ Itachi, di mana dirinya di ikat dalam sebuah tiang salib dalam dunia hitam merah. Hanya ada belasan Itachi memegang pedang begitu mengancamnya. Itu adalah _genjutsu_ paling mengerikan seumur hidupnya menjadi pasukan ninja elit atau _jounin_.

Tapi yang dilakukan Obito kali ini lebih dari itu.

Lebih jahat.

Kakashi memegangi dadanya.

Rin…

"Kau merasa bersalah?" suara Obito seakan mengejeknya. "Kau merasa lemah?"

"Mari kita akhiri saja, Obito… hentikan semua ini." sahut Kakashi masih tersengal sehabis melihat bayang kematian Rin di tangannya yang begitu menyesakkan batinnya.

"Ikutlah bersamaku, Kakashi. Bergabunglah denganku…" Obito menatap Kakashi dengan kesungguhan, "Kau pikir aku ingin hancurkan Konoha karena kau membiarkan Rin mati? Ya, aku memang marah padamu. Ya, aku sangat kecewa kau mengingkari janjimu padaku. Tapi ingatlah, aku bukan orang sedangkal dulu.

Banyak hal yang kian lama semakin kubenci. Salah satunya adalah dunia _shinobi. _Aku tahu, Rin memutuskan kematian di tanganmu, di tangan orang yang dicintainya, karena pada saat itu ialah _jinchuuriki_ _sanbi_ yang dijadikan alat Kirigakure untuk menyerang Konoha.

Ia memilih kematian di tangan orang yang dicintainya, juga untuk melindungi desa. Apa kau berpikir itu adalah patriotisme? Apa kau tak pernah mengerti? Adakalanya kita merasa egois karena orang yang kita cintai…" Obito mendecih seakan sejarah cinta pertamanya adalah kesakitan abadi.

"Ah, percuma saja kukatakan panjang lebar karena kau tak tahu rasanya. Kau tidak tahu hancurnya aku menangisi mayat Rin dengan tubuh sakitku! Tubuh tak nyataku, Kakashi!"

Kakashi ingin berteriak untuk membantah. Ia tahu, ia sudah keluar dari _genjutsu_ Obito. Tapi nyatanya, kata-kata yang dikeluarkan Obito lebih pedih dari sebuah siksaan ilusi.

Obito tidak pernah melihat secara langsung bagaimana Kakashi mengalami guncangan jiwa pada saat itu. Kakashi bergetar, Kakashi lemas, Kakashi bahkan tidak memiliki keberanian untuk sekedar mencengkram pundak Rin dengan keras saat itu.

Ia ingin memarahi Rin. Ia ingin membentak Rin sekeras-kerasnya saat itu. Tapi ternyata ia tidak bisa. Yang ia lakukan hanya memegang kedua pundak Rin, menyaksikan dengan seksama bagaimana Rin menutup mata dan menghembuskan napas terakhir, dengan rinci.

Menancapkan rasa bersalah dan penyesalan begitu dalam. Membayangi mimpi buruknya. Menghantui hidupnya.

"Karena kau lebih egois dariku, Kakashi. Kau hanya seorang bocah yang merasa sempurna, tidak mungkin merasakan apa-apa saat kematian Rin terjadi."

"DIAM!"

"Kenapa?" Obito terkekeh ringan mendapati Kakashi sudah tersulut emosi.

"Kau tak pernah tahu aku pun merasa bersalah," akhirnya Kakashi bersiap ingin membalas rekan setimnya. "Ada satu hal yang dari dulu selalu kusembunyikan, Obito!"

"Katakanlah!"

"Aku menyukai Rin."

Sejenak ejekan yang sejak tadi tersirat di wajah Obito kini lenyap, namun tak berlangsung lama karena ia segera menyeringai sinis. "Aku terkesan, pecundang sepertimu mampu mengatakannya. Tapi kau tahu kau sudah terlambat, Kakashi."

Kakashi mengerutkan alis, ia langsung mengerti bahwa ternyata rasa yang ditutup-tutupinya untuk Rin sudah diketahui Obito. "Aku menahan perasaanku, menekannya hingga dadaku sakit. Itu semua untukmu, Obito."

Obito mengepalkan tangannya kesal, ekspresinya sedari tadi tak menunjukan efek lubang besar di dadanya. "Tak perlu kau mengasihaniku!"

Kakashi bertekat mengungkap semuanya tanpa sisa, "Dia adalah gadis paling manis seangkatan, dan aku menyukainya diam-diam sampai kita disatukan dalam sebuah tim dan aku tahu kau menyukainya."

"Che," Obito mendecih. "Jadi itu alasanmu menjadi bocah arogan dan dingin di tim kita?"

Kakashi menggeleng, "Kalau saja kau tahu, aku ingin sekali kita bersama-sama. Selalu. Adalah hal sulit untuk memilih antara Rin dan kau. Semakin kupendam perasaan itu, semakin mencengkram hatiku. Rin adalah cinta pertamaku, kau adalah sahabatku.

Apa yang bisa kulakukan memangnya? Tadinya aku berpikir untuk membiarkan kalian berdua bersama, lalu berdiam mengawasi dan menjaga keutuhan kalian, kebahagiaan kalian. Apa kau berpikir itu mudah dilakukan? Membayangkannya saja membuatku sakit, Obito.

Tapi aku bertahan menahan semuanya sampai kematianmu, kau memintaku berjanji untuk menjaga Rin. Tanpa kau suruh aku berjanji, itulah yang akan kulakukan di sisa umurku! Saat kau mati, aku amat terpuruk. Rin menangisimu."

Obito terkejut, tak bisa menutupi ekspresi itu di wajahnya. Wajar saja jika teman menangisi temannya yang lain ketika celaka bahkan mati. Tapi mendengar Rin menangisinya dari mulut Kakashi… "Aku… merasa sakit…" ia menyentuh lubang di dadanya.

"Aku juga." Kakashi menyambung, "Menekan perasaanku pada Rin dalam hati selama beberapa tahun. Itu sakit. Menyaksikan Rin menangisimu ternyata jauh lebih sakit. Ada bayang… Ada rasa…"

Kakashi mulai terbata-bata, "Di kedua matanya yang basah, aku mulai tahu ternyata hatinya sudah terbelah… antara kau dan aku. Semua itu terlihat saat kematianmu. Cara ia menggenggam tanganmu, menatapmu sendu dan seakan tak rela saat aku menariknya segera pergi saat itu.

Aku sangat terpuruk." Kakashi melanjutkan, " Aku pikir aku bisa kembali tegar dan menutupinya seperti biasa yang kulakukan. Ternyata itu jauh, jauh dan jauh lebih sakit tanpamu, Obito. Sebagian diriku mulai sadar inilah yang kuinginkan, tanpamu, hanya berdua dengan Rin. Namun sebagian diriku lagi menikam, dan menenggelamkanku dalam doa: jika saja kau hidup akan kurelakan Rin untukmu."

"Kakashi…" Obito bergumam.

"Sejak kau tak ada, Rin tidak lagi sama. Ia masih ramah dan ceria tapi aku tahu keceriannya kadang dibuat-buat. Rin juga tidak pernah lagi mencari perhatianku seperti dulu. Ia tumbuh menjadi pribadi yang lebih dewasa."

"Apa maksudmu sebenarnya menceritakan ini?" tanya Obito sempat sengit.

"Tidak tahu," Kakashi tersenyum, "Mungkin rasa terima kasih. Karena kau, Rin dewasa, karena kau, Rin tumbuh kuat. Tapi aku mengacaukan semuanya. Maaf kan aku, Obito… itu kelalaianku… kematian Rin…"

"Cukup." Obito menyudahi, "Aku tidak butuh omong kosong ini. Bagiku, Rin tidak mati. Orang mati adalah palsu… dunia ini palsu karena Rin mati. Bergabunglah, kau akan hidup dalam Dunia Sempurna yang kuciptakan."

Kakashi memandangi Obito, entah kenapa fokusnya tersedot putaran _tomoe_ di mata manan rekannya tersebut.

.

==00==00==00==

.

Napas Kakashi tersengal-sengal. Sekujur tubuhnya berkeringat. Ia menatap kesekitarnya.

Ini sebuah kamar?

Kakashi bahkan tidak bisa memastikan desa mana tempat dirinya berada.

"Kakashi-_kun_," Suara itu… asing… tapi kenapa Kakashi sangat merindukannya?

Kakashi menoleh ke arah pintu berkelambu, disanalah seorang perempuan berambut cokelat basah sepundak sedang tersenyum. Kakashi menelan ludah.

"R-rin?" tanyanya ragu. Jantungnya berdebar-debar. Wanita dewasa yang manis itu sungguhkan Rin?

"Sudah bangun, lekas mandi. Satu jam lagi kau harus mengajar." Rin mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Kakashi diam memerhatikan. Itu wajah Rin. Rin versi dewasa. Sebuah pemandangan yang benar-benar tak pernah diduganya.

Rin tak banyak berubah. Caranya bicara, caranya menatap, caranya bergerak dan sepasang tato ungu di pipinya. Tanpa sadar Kakashi menahan napasnya. Hanya saja Rin bertambah manis dengan tubuh tumbuh tinggi langsing dan suara yang lebih halus, tidak secempreng dulu.

"Kakashi-_kun_," Rin membalikkan badan setelah menyisir rambut. Kakashi benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang diperbuat oleh matanya. Rin mulai jengkel, "Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura akan menyusul kemari lagi jika kau tidak segera bergegas!"

Merasa tidak sabar karena Kakashi hanya diam memandanginya, jemari lentik dan kurus Rin menarik lengan Kakashi. Menggeretnya ke kamar mandi dan memberikannya handuk, "Cepat mandi! Aku sudah menanak nasi dan membuat sup miso, aku akan menghangatkannya dan menambahkan terong selagi kau mandi."

Dan pintu pun ditutup oleh Rin.

Dalam kamar mandi, Kakashi memegangi kepalanya. Mengapa ia bisa satu rumah dengan Rin? Mengapa Rin bertingkah seolah-olah… seolah-olah… "Isteriku?"

Tidak mungkin kan satu rumah tanpa ikatan apa-apa?

Kakashi tidak bisa mandi dengan tenang. Berniat menyegarkan diri dengan air dingin, Kakashi teringat maskernya! Tangannya meraba wajah, dan ia mengumpat keras dalam hati tak menemukan lapisan pelindung itu di sana.

Rin sudah melihat wajahnya?

Kakashi mempercepat kegiatannya membersihkan tubuh dan keluar kamar mandi. Di atas ranjang sudah terdapat seragamnya lengkap dengan _jounin-vest_ dan ikat kepala serta maskernya. Selama memakai pakaiannya, Kakashi bisa mencium aroma sabun cuci yang sangat khas pilihan Rin.

Setidaknya, Kakashi masih ingat terakhir kali ia bersama Obito. Dalam medan perang. Lalu Obito menjebaknya, mengirim Kakashi menuju dimensi ini.

"Kakashi-_kun_, pakai sandal ninjamu yang hitam saja ya karena sudah kucuci. Tinggalkan saja yang biru tua, nanti akan kucuci juga."

_Genjutsu_.

"Maaf Kakashi-_kun_, kantung _kunai_-mu kotor dan kurendam. Kemarin sore kebetulan aku membeli beberapa kantung _kunai _baru untuk persiapan. Modelnya tidak sama dengan yang lama, tapi lebih muat banyak dan minimalis kok. Tidak apa-apa kan?"

Dan inikah sebuah _trailer_ dari dunia sempurna yang Obito janjikan?

"Kakashi-_kun,_ kenapa tidak dimakan?" Rin menatap cemas Kakashi dengan gumpalan nasi dijepit sumpit di depan mulutnya. Wanita itu urung. "Apa kau sakit?"

Kakashi tidak bisa lagi melihat wajah Rin yang begitu memperhatikannya. Ia melirik semangkuk nasi yang masih mengepulkan uap di depannya. Rin yang tadi menyodorkannya. Juga semangkuk besar sup miso yang adalah makanan _favorite-_nya.

Kakashi diam tak menjawab Rin yang lagi-lagi bertanya dengan khawatir. Ia tidak boleh terlena. Semakin dalam ia menikmati maka pintu keluar akan semakin menjauh atau menghilang. Kakashi menyendok kuah sup.

"Apa rasanya tidak enak? Wajah Kakashi-_kun_ pucat…"

Bahkan masakan Rin sangat cocok dengan lidahnya. Inilah siksaannya. Melawan perasaan demi memecahkan jebakan.

"Kakashi-_kun_ ada masalah?"

_Sialan. Obito benar-benar sialan!_

"Apa… Kakashi-_kun_ marah padaku?"

Bahkan untuk mengabaikan Rin dalam wujud ilusi saja begitu sulit.

Kakashi mengeraskan hati. Ia tidak boleh punya rasa kasih pada Rin yang ini, sedikit pun, jangan sampai. "Diamlah Rin, aku sedang makan."

Lantas sampai kapan Kakashi akan terkurung di sini?

* * *

**Bersambung…**

* * *

Uhhh, maaf maaf keluar dengan fic baru yang bikin list hutangku nambah. Jadi 13… hi… serem ya? Keluh kesah kritik dan saran siap kutampung! #hormat!


	2. Chapter 2

_Lama ngga nulis makin ancur cur cur aja tulisan ;_; maaf_

_._

_._

**Sweet Delusion **chapter II

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

KakaRin ft team seven. OoC.

.

==00==00==00==

.

_"Hati-hati di jalan."_

Suara Rin masih samar teringat di kepala Kakashi yang kini sedang menggeleng tak fokus dalam berjalan. Semenit yang lalu ia meninggalkan _rumah mereka_—Kakashi dan Rin tentunya—dalam keadaan agak kacau…_ inside_.

_Elite Jounin_ itu berpikir-pikir.

Bagaimana Rin bisa berada di kamarnya? Bagaimana Rin bisa berada di sana—masih hidup? Bagaimana bisa Rin telaten sekali padanya—seolah hidup sekian lama? Bagaimana Rin bisa hafal benar apa-apa yang menjadi favorite dan kebiasaannya. Bagaimana bisa Rin dan dirinya ada dalam satu _frame_ foto sederhana yang nampak sudah cukup lama mengenakan busana... pengantin?

"Kacau," racau Kakashi bersikeras menolak ingatan bahwa Obito yang mengirimnya ke dunia _yang satu ini_. Ia mengurut pangkal hidungnya, tak sengaja mengenai maskernya, dan lagi, ia teringat bagaimana Rin biasa saja melihatnya _unmasked_. Padahal, setahunya, ia tanpa masker saja Rin sering memerah bagaimana tanpa masker?

Cukup. Kakashi menyadari ia telah membangkitkan sedikit sisi narsismenya. Ia menghela napas. Tenang. Tenang. Pikirnya—yang seperti ini bisa dihancurkan. Pasti bisa lolos. Batin Kakashi lagi memutar paksa otaknya memikirkan cara keluar dari _genjutsu_ _super_ sialan seperti ini.

"Untuk sementara," helaan napas lagi, "terpaksa ikuti saja dulu. Semoga celahnya segera terlihat—nanti." Gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Ia meneruskan langkah, sedikit berpikir apakah tempat latihan tim tujuh sama dengan _real life_ atau…?

"_OII, SENSEIII!_" sebuah suara cempreng berhasil membuat Kakashi menoleh. Tiga bocah berbeda warna rambut segera berlari ke arahnya.

"Aaah, _sensei_ telat lagi!" gerutu si _pink_ sambil cemberut.

"Jadi terpaksa kami pergi ke Ichiraku dulu _dattebayou!_"

"Gara-gara _sensei_ telat uangku habis untuk ramen. Hiks hiks." Si _pinky_ pura-pura menangis.

"EEEH? Benarkah, Sakura-_chan_? Kalau tau begitu kubagi ramen keduaku denganmu!"

"Berisik!"

"_Gomen, gomen_…" Kakashi tertawa canggung.

"Hn."

Jadi di mana temapat latihannya, ya? Kakashi membantin. Tak ingin bertanya, ia pun mengikuti ketiga muridnya yang berjalan mendahuluinya. Keadaannya sama. Naruto masih sama berisiknya. Sasuke sama pendiamnya. Dan Sakura masih sama galaknya.

Sebelah mata Kakashi yang tak ditutupi masker menyapu pandang ke sekitar. Dari sini, ia bisa melihat tebing batu Hokage… Beda. Bukan Tsunade yang di sana, tapi Namikaze Minato.

"Namikaze Naruto! Itulah namaku _dattebayou_!" seru Naruto setelah berseteru perihal panggilan '_Dobe_' dari Sasuke. "Dasar, _Teme!_"

Sasuke mendengus dan sudah diduga kalau suara Sakura menyusul membela Sasuke.

.

==00==00==00==

.

"Ternyata sama," gumam Kakashi melihat tempat _sparing_ timnya. Terdapat batang kayu besar bertumpuk melintang yang terlihat seperti kursi panjang. Beberapa batang buntung pohon yang menancap di atas tanah-tanah yang bersih dari rumput.

"Apanya yang sama, _sensei_?" tanya Naruto yang tiba-tiba berada di sebelahnya.

"Hm—" Kakashi sedikit terlonjak, tapi bukan Kakashi kalau tak bisa menyeimbangkan diri, "Err, langitnya," jawab Kakashi seadanya, sukses membuat Naruto mengerutkan alis dan menaruh jari telunjuk di dagu.

"Kemarin kan hujan deras, kita sampai tidak latihan sama sekali… apanya yang sama?"

"Maksudnya, kemarinnya lagi."

"Kemarinnya lagi kan badai, _sensei._"

"Kemarin dari kemarinnya."

"Tiga hari kemarin hujan badai, Kakashi-_sensei_, dan kau sakit," sahut Naruto lagi. "Ihhh _sensei_ pikuun~!" sambung Sakura. Sementara Sasuke, diam tanpa ekspresi atau niatan untuk peduli.

"Apanya yang sama?" ulang Naruto lagi, lalu berlari kecil mendirikan batang pohon yang bertumbangan di lapangan. Batang kayu yang biasa untuk latihan _taijutsu_.

"Sama menyebalkannya," sahut Kakashi pada akhirnya setelah tiga anak muridnya sudah melenggang ke tengah untuk menyiapkan tempat latihan yang berantakan.

"Eum, jadi sampai dimana kita sebelumnya?" Kakashi memulai setelah semuanya rapih dalam waktu singkat. Dilatar belakangi suara Sakura yang berceloteh _mengganggu_ Sasuke dan gerutuan Naruto seperti biasanya.

"Tuh, kan, Kakashi-_sensei_ pikun," celetuk Sakura, rambutnya masih panjang di sini. Jadi, ini belum ujian _chuunin_? Batin Kakashi.

"Maklum aku kan sudah tua," gurau Kakashi tak lucu menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tentu saja tidak gatal…

"Padahal baru punya anak saja belum tapi sudah pikun," ejek Naruto main-main, "Yosh—terakhir itu Kakashi-_sensei_ mengajarkan—"

.

==00==00==00==

.

Empat puluh menit berlalu, Kakashi diam melipat tangan memerhatikan anak didiknya latihan. Kali ini Sasuke melawan Naruto, _taijutsu_ ringan. Di luar dugaan, Naruto lebih hebat di umur yang sekerang dibanding dunia nyata. Mungkin pengaruh Namikaze Minato masih hidup, pikir Kakashi mulai menguap menyaksikan Sakura yang bising menyemangati Sasuke membuat Naruto menggerutu sekaligus terbakar lagi.

Bosan, Kakashi merogoh kantung celananya. Ia teringat sesuatu. Di mana buku oranye kesayangannya? "Mencari apa?" sebuah suara nampak membuat Kakashi terlonjak. Suara ini, yang tadi pagi, suara…

"Rin? Untuk apa kau di sini?" tanya Kakashi tersendat melihat wanita berambut cokelat sedang duduk di sebelahnya. _Sejak kapan?_ Wanita bertato ungu di kedua pipinya itu mengerutkan alis heran sembari tersenyum merasa aneh.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Rin bersuara sambil membuka simpul kain dan mengeluarkan kotak bento kecil. "Aku kan sering di sini, di jam-jam seperti ini," lanjutnya menyodorkan kotak mini itu ke pangkuan Kakashi yang baru saja duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau…" Pria berambut perak itu nampak kebingungan mengeluarkan tanda tanya dalam hatinya, "apa kau tidak… bekerja? Atau apa pun?" lanjutnya dengan hati-hati namun justru membuat Rin menatapnya aneh.

Kakashi sedikit gugup, belum terbiasa dengan Rin versi dewasa apa lagi Rin yang ini seolah sudah menelanjangi pikirannya sekian lama. Terlebih ekspresi Rin yang begitu lepas tidak seperti Rin kecil yang agak jaga _image_ dengan Kakashi.

Sekian detik menatapi wajah bingung Kakashi yang agak pucat, Rin tertawa miring masih mengerutkan alis. "Kau ini kenapa, Kakashi-_kun_?" tanyanya menyentuh kening Kakashi dengan mendorong sejumput rambut perak itu agar tersingkir sejenak. "Kau masih demam rupanya…"

Rin menggeser ikat pinggangnya agar dapat meraih sebuah kantung berwarna merah muda di sebelah kantung kunai yang berwarna cokelat. Ia mengeluarkan botol kecil berisi cairan entah apa, Kakashi tidak mengetahuinya. "Minumlah, sebelum kau muntah-muntah."

Kakashi mengerutkan alis peraknya, "Muntah?" Rin menggangguk imut. "Iya, kalau sudah begitu nanti kau jatuh sakit lagi karena lemas—"

"—kok? Seperti orang hamil?" kerutan alis Kakashi makin dalam menerima botol kecil yang sudah dibukakan Rin untuknya. Tanpa diperintah pun Kakashi menurut saja menenggak botol tersebut.

Dan suara Sakura menghampiri keduanya, "Kan memang Rin-_sensei_ hamil—"

**_—BRUSH!_**

"Karena Kakashi-_sensei_ pengidap sindrom kou-kou apa ya? Yang pokoknya isteri hamil suami yang ngidam dan sengsara—"

"Uhuk!" Kakashi tersedak hebat. Ditolong oleh Rin yang menepuk-nepuk punggungnya khawatir. Untungnya, Kakashi sudah membalikkan badan menghadap tembok pembatas lapangan dan jalan hingga tidak terlihat siapa pun selain Rin.

"_Couvade_ _syndrome! _Ah, ya, benar itu." Sakura masih monolog dengan sebelah tangan di pinggang dan jari telunjuk di dagu atau terkadang mengacung-acung. "Atau nama lainnya itu _sympathetic syndrome_. Biasanya yang mengalami itu yang sangat sayang sekali sama isterinya. _So sweet!_"

"Terima kasih untuk itu, Sakura-_chan_," kata Rin merespon murid suaminya yang cerewet itu. "Sama-sama!" sahut Sakura riang. Di balik punggungnya nampak Sasuke dan Naruto yang menghampiri mereka semua karena melihat guru mereka tersedak.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto mengelap keringat di dahinya dengan lengan berjaket oranyenya. Sementara Sasuke menatap datar sang guru. "Persis bayi," gumamnya pedas, "lebih baik pulang saja, Kakashi."—dan Sasuke masih songong rupanya.

"Benar. Dari pada Rin-_sensei_ harus repot membawa Kakashi-_sensei_ pulang _dattebayou_."

"Padahal tadi pagi Kakashi-_kun_ baik-baik saja."

"Tidak _morning sickness_ lagi?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak."

"Beruntung tidak ngidam daun bambu seperti sebelumnya," suara dingin Sasuke menyambut, "Seperti panda saja. Masih mending kalau mengidam ramen."

Kakashi merasa sesuatu melonjak dari dalam perutnya. Dilatar belakangi kebisingan murid-muridnya, dan suara Rin yang mengkhawatirkannya.

"Kalau itu mah pasti aku yang ngidam _dattebayou_. Ya, kan, Sakura-_chan_?"

"Kenapa jadi aku dibawa-bawa?"

"Berisik, _dobe!_"

"HOEK!"

Keributan sunyi senyap. Semua mata tertuju ada Kakashi yang menutup maskernya _feminine_. "HOEK!" untungnya tidak ada cairan setetes pun yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Sebaiknya pulang saja—"

"Tak apa," Kakashi menepis tangan Rin. Gawat, batinnya. Ia hampir lupa kalau kehidupan ini tak nyata. Ia harus melawan. Rin bukan isteriku. Rin yang ini palsu. Tim tujuh di depan ini palsu. Sindrom bodoh itu hanya fiktif. Aku bahkan tidak nyata di sini!

Berhasil! Rasa mual hilang seketika dan Kakashi merasa tubuhnya baik-baik saja. Ia menyeringai di balik maskernya. Oh, menghancurkan _genjutsu_ ini cukup dengan melawannya saja? Mudah sekali.

"Sungguh, Kakashi-_kun_ tidak apa-apa?" tanya Rin sekali lagi khawatir. Kakashi menggendikan bahunya agak kasar agar tangan Rin menyingkir. Ia melirik dingin, tidak suka dengan ekspresi manis Rin. Palsu. Palsu. Palsu.

"Pergilah. Aku tidak apa-apa."

Masih hening bersisa suara Kakashi saja.

"Kok _sensei_ jadi dingin sama isterinya, ya?" bisik Sakura.

"Bukan urusanku," sudah tertebak ini suara datar siapa.

"Masalah rumah tangga _dattebayou_."

Di dalam hatinya, _elite jounin_ berambut perak itu mengeraskan diri. Wajah terkejut Rin palsu. Mata sedih itu palsu. Palsu. Palsu!

"Baiklah, ini cemilanmu tertinggal," Rin menyodorkan lagi sekotak bento kecil dan bergegas pergi setelah berpamitan sopan pada semuanya. Kakashi menerima kotak tersebut dengan enggan dan tatapan tak mau tahu alias melihat ke kotak kecil itu saja.

Dibukanya, dan ternyata adalah keripik terong yang terlihat asin dan dioven—bukan goreng. Cukup membuat lidahnya berliur dan menelan ludah. Ini seleranya sekali.

"Rin-_sensei_ seperti mau menangis. Kasihan…"

"Mungkin karena hamil jadi _sensitive_ _dattebayou,_ ibuku kan juga mengandung adikku. Kurang lebih aku tahu. AH AKU TAK SABAR MENANTIKAN KELAHIRAN ADIKKU!"

"Berisik, _dobe!_"

Kakashi menatap arah kepergian Rin. Terlihat hampa tertiup angin. Mengapa rasanya seperti menyakiti makhluk hidup sungguhan?

.

==00==00==00==

.

**_BERSAMBUNG_**

_Tiada kata yang mampu kuucapkan selain maaf karena ngaret, pendek dan jelek (tentu saja) juga terima kasih bagi yang mau membaca kelanjutannya sampai sini. Mungkin aku WB, tapi lebih mengarah ke males dan bosan. Ini ngetik iseng-iseng aja, heheu._

_Sankyu, mind to rifyu?_


End file.
